Xenosaga Episode II: Encephalon Vacation
by Barrett
Summary: This story takes place some time in Episode II. Its main focus is on Jr. and Momo. I support the couple and revews are seen as both good and bad, you be the judge.
1. Chapter 1 Try R&R

Xenosaga Episode II

A Jr. MOMO Tribute

Encephalon Vacation

Authors note: Hello Xenosaga readers! This is my first Xenosaga fanfiction, so be nice. I hope this turns out well, and review if you want. I don't own the characters, Namco does...and always will because i'll never have the money to buy it.

CH.1: Try R&R

It was nighttime on the Elsa and all her crew were fast asleep, an understatement if any as a red haired boy was seen sitting in the bar. His blue eyes were focused on the unfinished beverage; his attitude seemed to tune out the humming of the ship and the motor of the only awake sleep. "Ugh, I think…I need to sleep," Jr. slurred.

"Do you want a refill?" The robot bartender gave the Little Master a curious look (the best he could do) but all he got out of him was a sloppy shake of his head.

"I try t-to tell her how I feel," Jr. said still looking into his beverage, "but every time I do, it feels like I got something in my gut," he picked up his glass and gave the robot a watery look. "Have you ever…have you ever felt love?"

"I'm a robot Little Master; I have neither emotion nor heart. But I do know who you're talking about, so I can see how you feel-."

"H-How do you know it's her…how?" Jr. slammed the cup on the table and it shattered into tiny pieces of glass. Jr. got up from the stool and gave the robot an icy glare.

"For the past hour Little Master, you have done nothing but talk about her, in fact if the Captain were here he'd think you've lost your mind." The robot bartender gave Jr. a moment to collect his bearings before addressing the issue at hand, "now about the bill-?"

"Oh, well…bill it to the Durandal," Jr. said as he proceeded to the exit. His vision seemed blurry and without knowing it he bumped into the wall. "Damn wall, bartender, move the wall will ya," without waiting for an answer he made it to the door in drunken fashion.

"Jr. what is wrong?" Jr. halted in his tracks and looked over his shoulder to see Ziggy standing in the shadows. Ziggy was the nickname of the half human cyborg, he was given the nickname by MOMO upon her rescue.

"Oh hey old man, didn't see you there," Jr. rubbed his head and gave the cyborg a curious look, "hey, isn't it a little late for you to be stalking the ship?"

"I was not stalking," Ziggy stated, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Jr's drunken stance. "I was merely making sure no intruder had slipped aboard before turning off."

"Boy you are lucky old man," Jr. shook his head and placed his hand on his hip, "you can sleep without being awoken by any troubling dreams, but me…well I wake up with sweat on my forehead and bad heartache-."

"You mean from Albedo?" Ziggy had always been a bit curious and concerned about Jr.'s connection to the mad white haired man. When MOMO had been kidnapped on Second Miltia they had to immediately set out and rescue her. The Song of Nephilim had begun to play and drove some of them mad, one was Jr. Once there they confronted Albedo who had MOMO, he was trying to get information from her, and thus caused Jr. to lose his cool and turn a fiery red. "Jr. you must have control over these feelings-."

"Hmm, you have a point old man, but in my situation my emotions get the best of me when I'm around Albedo. Hasn't there ever been someone in your life that caused you to act…irrationally?"

"This part of the ship is clear of any hostile signs," Ziggy began to leave behind the confused Jr., but before he headed to the elevator he said, "and to answer your question…yes."

"Just when I had you figured old man," Jr. grinned and stared up at the dark ceiling. A sudden wave of nausea hit Jr.'s stomach and with his hands out he braced himself for the cold deck. A blaring pain hit him and with his mouth open he let out what he had eaten…and the mixed green beverage.

"Little Master…is that you on the ground?" Captain Matthews was standing in his grey blue shirt and dark blue pants. "Isn't it a little late to get wasted?"

"Look who's talking Captain," Jr. shot back. He shoved the helping arm of Matthews aside, but in the end the bigger man heaved him to his feet. "Captain, have you ever loved one so much…that you drank yourself to drunkenness?"

"Yeah the Seraphim Sisters…but until I pay my long debt, I can only kiss them in my drunken slumber," he gave Jr. a smile and the Little Master laughed.

"By the way…you wouldn't possibly know who I love right?" Captain Matthews shrugged his shoulders and helped him to the guy's sleeping chamber. As the door opened Jr. caught sight of the slumbering Chaos, Allen Ridgeley, Hammer, and Tony.

"Nah, besides that…some things are best kept a secret, I mean it wouldn't do any of us any good if we knew," Jr. gave the Captain a curious look before stumbling into the cabin and falling to the floor. "I think you should lay off on the alcohol kid," he said.

"Chief…why won't you let me in?" Captain Matthews tossed a worried look over his shoulder and saw the friend of Shion tossing in his cot. He happened to love the Chief, but she was unaware of it because her life was a hectic mess.

"She won't let you in probably because you're too big of a dork," Captain Matthews said with a grin spreading on his lips. _Boy life hasn't been the same with my new passengers, Captain Matthews thought, not only has the Elsa been in far more dangerous territory then needed, but also my debt has been spent on repairs._

"Man my mouth tastes like shit," Jr. mumbled with from his face down position. Captain Matthews gave the Little Master a sympathetic look before picking him up and throwing him onto the unoccupied cot.

"Chief…it's only one date, can you please focus!" Captain Matthews frowned as he walked over to the sleeping form of Allen. The former vice chief of Vector Industries had been pining for Shion for what seemed ages, but always was shoved aside.

"Hey ladies…there's enough of Tony to go around," Tony was the pilot of the Elsa and from where he lay he seemed entangled in a flood of women. When Shion first arrived on the Elsa he took a romantic interest in her, causing poor Allen to become jealous.

"Poor Tony," Matthews said, "it seems even in your sleep you're still flying in the clouds. Hammer, you tend to be more hyper then Tony, but your head just runs in numbers. Chaos, he tends to be the more mysterious of us, and yet he seems to understand us so well. And me…I'm the drunken Captain set on two singers."

"Albedo…why do you have to be such a bastard? I'm sorry me and Nigredo treated you awful, but you turned out bad," Jr. said as he rolled onto his side. Tears were tearing down his cheek, but at the same time his body tended to shake.

"Sheesh, and to think he'd be focused on that 100 series Realian MOMO," Captain Matthews went to his cot and plopped onto the covers, with his free hand he reached under the pillow and pulled out a Seraphim Sister poster. "I miss you girls already." And that was how the night went in the guy's quarters. Jr. turned over in his sleep and in his mind he saw MOMO.

* * *

Authors note: Well that's how CH.1 ends. Please be kind and review and CH.2 will be up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2 Holding onto you

**Authors note: **Well…I'm back. For those reading you may ask where this is going, well for starter it is going somewhere…very revealing huh? Like many stories what good is it if there is no struggle? The guy and girl can't end up together…not without obstacles thrown in their way. Some couples may not like each other at first, for others it may take some time to notice the individual. Keep up the reviews and thanks to those who have already sent some, for the readers I'm always happy if you do read. Let's jump back into the Encephalon as we continue the story.

**CH.2: Holding onto you**

After Captain Matthews finally went to sleep the whole room was once again filled with dreaming whispers and loud snoring. The room that was next to it was occupied by the girls. One in particular with pink hair had the most trouble sleeping. "Get out of me…leave me alone…" Her eye twitched and her hand held onto her chest.

"MOMO are you ok?" Shion Uzuki was residing in the bed across from MOMO and worry filled her green eyes. The same nightmare apparently had been troubling poor MOMO'S sleep ever since that evil man Albedo had searched her for the Y data.

"I detect a high amount of stress building up in the Realian's blood system, further continuance of this may result in an overload," KOS-MOS was still lying on her back, but her scanning seemed still top of the line.

"I can feel him…inside me…" MOMO gritted her teeth and her eyes were struggling to shut out the vision of his fiery eyes and white hair. Shion immediately did not hesitate; instead she rushed to the bed and picked up the Realian.

"MOMO…you have to break free of this," Shion urged her, "Albedo is only there if you let him be, fight against him…let him be nothing more then the nightmare itself." Shion looked over at KOS-MOS, but saw no more movement from her armored android friend.

"I-I'll try to Shion-." MOMO opened her eyes to their fullest and red lettering seemed to appear in her yellow eyes. Shion backed up a little and watched as the MOMO'S body began to glow an orange red before easing down once again.

"There is no more need to worry Shion," KOS-MOS said emotionlessly, "the presence known as Albedo is gone. There was a High probability that the one known as Albedo was in the vicinity, a calculated 4.5."

"That's a little too close for my comfort," Shion said, her body received goose bumps just from the name Albedo. At the age of 22 she was flying around in space with an armored android, a Realian, a U.R.T.V., a drunken Captain, a hormonal pilot, a picked on navigator, a lovesick Assistant, a mysterious man filled with too many jobs to list, a cyborg who traded his human parts for cyborg, and a Chief…in over head. "Are you ok now MOMO?"

"I-I'm fine now Shion," MOMO replied, she looked around the room and once her eyes settled on Shion she relaxed. "Shion do you ever have nightmares you wish-?"

"Uh…sure MOMO," Shion replied uneasily, "I mean if I didn't I'd be sleeping as calmly as the men next door," Shion gave MOMO a smile (hopefully convincing, other wise she'd have to go into far more detail then she liked), which MOMO bought.

"Shion," MOMO got out of Shion's arms and sat at the edge of her bed, her yellow eyes trained on Shion, "do you think Realians can feel love?"

"Oh…I'm sure they do," Shion sat next to MOMO and gave her a friendly pat, "if you can laugh, or even feel sad, then the feeling of love shouldn't be excluded. Realians aren't that much different from us humans, I mean you have nightmares for starter-."

"I hate it when he enters me like that," MOMO balled her hands into fists and struggled to hold in her anger. "He has no right…I-I just want him to leave me alone."

"MOMO," Shion gave her friend a caring look, "the thing about nightmares is-is well, they tend to overstay their welcome. But the thing is, nightmares are memories that involve bad times, the only way to get rid of them is to replace them with happy ones."

"That sounds fun," MOMO eased herself into her covers and began to close her eyes. Shion ruffled up the Realian's pink hair before she sent herself to bed. As she sat on her own bed; however, the nightmare of that night where KOS-MOS had ended her past, that sent a shiver down her spine. The images of KOS-MOS stabbing her long time boyfriend Kevin still haunted her.

"Every hard working Vector personnel needs sleep," Shion mumbled into her pillow, "if no sleep is available…work yourself to sleep." So Shion swung her legs over her bed and with careful steps walked out the door. The Elsa was drifting in space on autopilot and the only things up this late were Captain Matthews's droids.

"Well hello Shion," leaning in the open doorway of the boy's room was a smug looking Tony. "I guess you couldn't find the sandman either-."

"Don't be ridiculous Tony," Shion shot out, "I was merely going to get a night cap," she held herself hoping her lie would fall through, the pilot of the Elsa cocked his head to the side and grinned.

"You're going to get a nightcap…right," Tony ran his hand through his dirty hair and walked forward until he was in front of her. "If you are…you don't mind if I tag along right?"

"U-Uh…sure…I mean if you're not busy," Shion averted her gaze from Tony knowing the pilot had a flirtatious smile on his dry lips. _Get a grip Uzuki, she shouted, your grieving over Kevin…that means no flirting! Even though he is hot…shut up!_

"Oh my poor Shion," Tony put his arm around Shion's waist and gave her a longing look, "I'm never too busy to buy a drink for my special friend." Tony began walking towards the bar…with Shion in a position not to say no.

"Good evening Shion and Tony, what may I serve you?" Tony indicated the Number 2 and Shion ordered a Number 3. As they sat at the bar both quietly sipped their beverage brew.

"Sooo…what's the real reason you're up and about?" Tony shook his drink a little and watched the mixed chemicals swim around. "I know it's not to have a night cap…seeing how you have only taken a sip of your drink."

"Boy your perceptive when you're drunk," Shion smiled and drained half of her Number 2. "I actually was having trouble sleeping…so I was hoping to get some work in-."

"Whoa…did you say work?" Tony set his drink aside and gave her a disgusted look. "Ok I can understand why you want to work…I mean your background and all, but what you have to realize is its nighttime! Look at me…I'm the pilot of the Elsa, pulling off crazy stunts everyday…but at nighttime…it's time for shut eye. You get my drift?"

"Tony…you can easily go to sleep if you wanted too, but I-." Shion felt her eyes glisten with tears, so to try and avoid any pity from Tony she turned around.

"Hey…I'm sorry if I said anything mean," Tony hesitated from touching her so he sat there giving the back of her head a consulting look. "You know I have trouble going to sleep," Tony said, "what I said i-it was only to cheer you up-."

"What nightmares keep you up?" Shion found herself intrigued by the pilot, mainly because in the heat of danger he was the only one determined to fight the odds. But now…it seemed like he had a heart, something actually was living in that body of his.

"W-Well," Tony scratched the back of his head, gave the empty bar a good once over, then returned his attention to Shion, "you know how I claim to be the best pilot in the galaxy right? Truth of the matter is…in flight school I actually was 2nd."

"Tony…oh how horrible," this won her a glare from the pilot. _Keep your sarcasm in Shion, again she scolded herself mentally, best to let him have it out in the open; that way at least one of us will sleep tonight._

"Flight school was a time for me to shine, during my childhood I could beat my friends in any vehicle, even the ones with the fancy engines. This school was my chance to prove who I really was," Tony's eyes became large with excitement and Shion felt warm in his excitement. "However, my good buddy Shawn also happened to go there-."

"Wait a minute…who the heck is Shawn?" Shion was amazed when for a minute the pilot seemed lost in that one word, Shawn. Then as if the name were haunting him he got a crazed and maddened expression on his face:

"That damn bastard…he had to outdo me on the last course!" Tony slammed his fist onto the counter and his muscles tensed. "Shawn and I had an agreement, whoever won the 2nd to last race would forfeit the following race. That way both of us got what we wanted, I wanted top position on a top of the line cruiser, he wanted a job on a luxury cruiser. But he turned on me, we tied in the 2nd to last race…the one he was supposed to win…then during the final race he clipped my wing-."

"That must've been so awful-." Shion held her hand to her mouth and smiled apologetically at the pilot. "Anyway, please go on."

"I could feel myself begin to go into a spiral," Tony continued, his body began to move and in the swivel chair he began to spin. "I managed to divert power to secondary reinforcers…but that just managed to make things worse. My only shot at taking 2nd was to make a dive to the ground…then pull up to catch what wind support there was. Shawn by now was miles ahead of me, so with no further delay I executed the command into my console and boosted to the surface. My engine was on fire, my left wing torn to shreds, but I was desperate. With my hands tightly secured around the flight controls I pulled up…and it worked…I flew safely to the finish line…then I crashed."

"So Shawn got the Cruiser position…and you, the luxury cruiser right?" Tony's leg caught the leg of Shion's chair and stopped his motion.

"Shawn did get that position," Tony's voice held much drunkenness now and his body was swimming in alcohol. "But it wasn't till Captain Matthews came looking for a pilot…that I was found. I tried finding work…but the nightmares kept me unstable-."

"The betrayal of you to Shawn has been keeping you awake this many years?" Tony nodded his head, but resisted the urge to latch himself onto Shion. "Tony…do you know what ever happened to Shawn?"

"Actually I do Shion," Tony turned away from Shion then to muster up the courage to talk, "it was about a few months before we picked up KOS-MOS, you, and the dorky guy Allen. We were doing business for the Little Master when we received a priority message. Since it was sent to me I decided to take it in my room. The news was-."

"Hey Tony…it's me Shion, you can trust me," Shion made her intent clear by placing a hand on his shoulder. The pilot smiled weakly before continuing.

"About my friend Shawn, you asked what had happened to him…h-he was killed during a Gnosis attack. Something must've called the Gnosis there…and it happened to be on the luxury Cruiser…the same one he had decided to go against in the race. It seemed he turned down the job on the top of the line Cruiser…for his original dream. He even sent me a message saying the top of the line Cruiser was mine. But I felt it was pity, so I flat out refused it. If he had just taken the top of the line Cruiser…he'd be still-."

"Now it seems that you have resentment for your friend…but also guilt," Shion gave the pilot a brave smile, to which he seemed uncertain how to reply. "It seems from what I've heard is that you two were always competitive, and to me it looks like he wanted to make you mad, in a way that is just who he was. He never wanted that battle cruiser-."

"Then he should've told me! Damn Shawn, you know he always took the present I wanted, but the following week he'd return it because he got what he wanted?" Tony put his hands to his face and wept loudly into them. "I miss him so much!"

"Losing someone close to you is always the hardest thing to feel," Shion saw Kevin's bloody form again and this time she couldn't face away from Tony. Feeling there was no one else to hold she pulled Tony into an embrace. The two clung to each other and wept loudly onto the other's shoulder.

"So, whose tab will this drink and weep evening be on?" The robot behind the counter still had a business to run, and it made sure the two knew it was serious.

"Put it on my tab," Tony volunteered, he then began to speak again when he saw Shion about to protest, "listen, I owe you this much for listening to me. Though: we can call it even if you don't tell anyone about this."

"Alright Tony," Shion released herself from the hug, knowing full well that if she had clung to him any longer she would've regretted what would've happened.

"Man oh man," the robot's voice startled Shion and she faced it with a questioning glare, "I never thought Tony would tell his story. He's the only crew member besides Chaos that never spilled the beans about where he was before the Elsa."

"I-I just happened to be the only one to listen," she began to walk away, "truth be told he probably tried to talk to the crew, but being pilot makes social time difficult-."

"Or maybe he was waiting for the right person," the robot shot back. He would've smiled (if robots could) at the look he received from the human female. The look was a mix of disgust and surprise.

"Ugh I'm surrounded by morons!" Shion stormed off to the room and as she plopped onto the bed she buried her face into the pillow. _I can't move on, she thought hopelessly, Kevin was my first and true love…getting over that won't be easy. Sure many guys have taken an interest in me (including Allen) but I'm not ready. I wish they could see that. _Without another thought she drifted into a slumber.

* * *

Jr. woke up the following day feeling like Albedo had hit him with his powers, that pain alone caused him to wake up screaming, "ahhhhhh get the hell away from-!"

"Jr. get a hold of yourself," Chaos grabbed Jr.'s shoulders and shook his friend until his eyes returned to their blueness. "You had another nightmare."

"I-I did…I'm sorry Chaos," Jr. looked down and felt embarrassed, "it's just he's making me so angry!"

"Yeah I can understand that," Chaos looked around the cabin and gave the other occupants a grin, "I mean we all have people that get under our skin. The solution is to go into the nightmare itself and face your thorn."

"Hammer what are your shoes doing on my bed?!" Tony was glaring across the room at the sleeping navigator with burning hate. "Captain did you see that?"

"Tony stop bitching and deal with it! Hammer…get to the bridge before your ass is sent out into space!" Captain Matthews watched the startled navigator jump a few feet off his cot before doing a mad dash to the elevator.

"Hey Captain…do we have a heading?" Tony looked over at Chaos and Jr. then made eye contact with Matthews. Though he seemed strict at times, he really was trying not to say too much mushy stuff.

"Well…it so happens there's some festivity occurring on Second Miltia, so I figured we'd pay a visit. The one thing the Captain of the Elsa doesn't need is a wound up crew, so pack up what belongings you own, and get a move on!"

"Hey that's not a bad idea at all," Jr. wore a wide smile and his blue eyes shined with interest, "I mean with our constant struggle against the Gnosis, why not take a break?"

"Maybe the Chief and I can go out and-," Allen stopped in mid sentence as he found the male occupied room was grinning at him. "Oh it's not what you think its-."

"Oh Allen you don't need to make excuses," Tony walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder, "I mean we all know you have the hots for Shion, and the fact that a little fresh air will help her out. I mean, c'mon she just needs someone to talk to and-."

"Tony, did you talk to Shion?" The pilot felt his cheeks flush red and the sudden attitude of the room became full of questioning looks and curiosity. "And if you did…when?"

"Oh…it just happened she needed someone to talk to last night…and I happened to be going for a drink," Tony averted his eyes from the startled man; "we had a few drinks and talked…nothing else."

"Why didn't she come to me?" The question seemed to be directed at the whole room, but no one was willing to answer. Hanging his head he sank onto his cot, his eyes downcast and his shoulders became slumped. "I've been with her for a few years, how come-?"

"You know I think I hear MOMO calling," Jr. inched his to the door and soon as he got there he rushed out once it whooshed open. "Crap, how am I going to talk to MOMO when I'm horrible with girls?"

"Jr. how are you doing?" Jr. became antsy when he heard the voice of the one person he could not approach. "So, do you know where we are going?" _He seems so tense, I wonder if he wants to be alone, MOMO thought with worry._

"W-Well I'm doing fine," Jr. put his hand on his head and shook his head, "and to answer your next question, we happen to be heading to Second Miltia on…er…vacation."

"A vacation…but we're facing a dire situation involving the Gnosis," MOMO'S yellow eyes seemed to narrow at the sweating Jr., "a vacation now may involve more planets' suffering-."

"Whoa easy with the worse case scenario," Jr. placed his hands on MOMO'S shoulders and gave her a grin, "Captain Matthews said it would ease what stress has caught a hold of our fragile bodies, I mean if a human doesn't get rid of stress-."

"The stress will eventually consume the human body and cause tremendous ripples of anger and sadness," MOMO'S facial expression remained neutral, but as she looked at Jr. she could recognize the signs of worry etching his face.

"Look MOMO," Jr. stepped back and folded his arms, as he looked down he couldn't help but smile, "if it wouldn't be too much trouble…would you like to go on a trip?"

"You want me to go on a t-trip?" _I can detect an irregularity in his voice pattern; apparently what he says isn't the truth. Therefore it must be something else, but what?_

"You know if it isn't in the way of anything you're doing," Jr. felt his legs buckle and his eyes still couldn't look in the Realian's eyes. He cared for her a whole lot, which made him feel silly for picking on Allen all the time.

"If there is nothing to do on the Elsa, yeah I'd love to," MOMO smiled a bit and Jr. grinned. He had intended to ask her out on a date, but in his head there was something interfering.

"Great, the Elsa will reach Second Miltia in 2 hours, make sure you bring something comfortable to w-wear," Jr. blushed, but the Realian seemed unfazed.

"I'm afraid I only have one outfit available," MOMO looked at the red haired U.R.T.V. with a look that was worrisome.

"That's no problem, go ask Shion I'm sure she has nothing to do," Jr. realized right then that Allen had intended to take Shion out, but if he was to get anywhere with MOMO, he had to get her out of her single dress lifestyle.

"Ok Jr. I'll see you when we land." As she left Jr. stood there with a look of regret and happiness. The Elsa would land in Second Miltia in 2 hours, till then he'd need to get some help with speaking to girls, on a personal level.

**

* * *

**

**Authors note: **Well this happens to be it for Chapter 2. Please be kind with the reviews, though I have no control on what you say. I recently beat Xenosaga Episode 3, and boy that was great. This whole series is great; I hope to bring out the characters to the best of my ability. If I was lacking in something or did something wrong to your favorite character, let me know. I know everyone who reads these are tired of them, but thank you (the readers and reviewers) for your time. Chapter 3 will be up…when I get more ideas.


	3. Chapter 3 Troubled sleep, vacation afoot

**Authors note: **Woohoo a vacation, with the constant threat of the Gnosis winding away at these poor people's soul, it's about time. Thank you readers and reviewers, you have made this a very great experience. The trip to vacation is coming, let's see how it unfolds.

**Chapter 3: Troubled sleep, vacation afoot**

Jr. wondered into the guy sleeping quarters, his heart beating faster then usual, his mouth dry; he couldn't believe that anything happening was real. It was night once again, so Jr. didn't have to worry about the questioning stares of his bunk mates. "Finally I can go to sleep without worrying about the Gnosis, Albedo, or guilt over Allen's predicament."

"Rubedo, don't get so damn cocky," a haunting voice said, "it is so dreadful to hear my name spoken in such spite." Jr. balled his hands into fists and his blue eyes glowed in intensity. "What's wrong Rubedo, the sandman hasn't paid you a visit yet or-?"

"Albedo…get the hell out of here!" Jr. spun around and saw the tall white haired male smiling at him; his purple eyes seemed haunting even now. "Can't you go bother Gaignun and ruin his sleep for once?"

"I suppose I could do that," Albedo said, amusement flickering in his purple eyes, "but where's the fun in that? Gaignun is much calmer then you and would likely bore me to death with his politics. You on the other hand, I can frustrate you more and then perhaps mess with your powers; though I suggest you might want to keep it down, you may wake your buddies-."

"Damn you Albedo, I just want to sleep without hearing your voice, so why don't you leave me…huh?" Jr. walked forward and noticed Albedo was wearing a smirk on his lips.

"Ah my dear Rubedo, haven't you realized yet why I chose to bug you?" Confusion spread across Jr.'s face, and to Albedo he expected it. His other half always was ill tempered, even when he was the leader and had to set moral guidelines.

"Get to the point Albedo, why do you bug me?" Jr. didn't back up when Albedo took a step forward, nor did he flinch when he felt Albedo's white gloved hand on his shoulder.

"My dear other half, being immortal has its consequences, for starters," he turned his attention on the sleeping Tony and continued, "you can't sleep, you spend your time pondering on your existence and what will happen next. While you sleep here you have people to talk to, back when we were in Dimitri Yuriev's lab I had the comfort of you…now I only hear myself speak, how annoying is that-?"

"Albedo…that is a damn lie and you know it! If all you wanted to do was talk you'd do it miles away," Jr. shoved Albedo's hand aside and glared at him, "now I suggest you leave…or I may be forced to hurt you-."

"My my, aren't we the feisty one today," Albedo began to laugh, his head arched back as the evil laugh came pouring out, "could I have come on a bad day? I could be wrong, but could it involve "ma peche"?"

"You stay the hell away from her you sick bastard!" Jr. pulled out his Makarov PM and with a with a yell started firing wildly at him, the bullets hit the other U.R.T.V. but it didn't do much. Albedo merely brushed them away like ants.

"Aha so I've struck a chord with you Rubedo," Albedo tapped his chin thoughtfully and then grinned, "we can always settle this you know, but I think it best if I let you get your beauty sleep-."

"Spill the beans Albedo, what is your damn plan!?" _I'm losing control of the situation, Jr. thought, panic was clouding his judgment, I can't let my feelings for MOMO out. _

"Well its quiet simple," Albedo began, "we have a little fight, whoever wins gets a prize. If you win I'll leave you to your dreams, but if I win," he stopped, a smile of satisfaction spreading across his lips, "I get "ma peche", do we have a deal?"

"No…you can't have her…no way in hell will I let you touch her again!" _Hold it, Jr. looked up at the ceiling and shook his head, if you want him to stay away from MOMO, the best solution is to fight him. He may be immortal, but if I score sufficient amount of blows…I'll win, and it'll save MOMO from her worst nightmare. _"Alright Albedo, we have a deal."

"Splendid…now the rules are quiet simple. You are not to use your human like weapons…it would only spoil the mood. And you must only use your special ability," Albedo saw hesitation in his beloved other half and spoke up, "don't worry…the ship won't blow on account of that. Now, are you ready Rubedo?"

"Y-Yeah…let's see what you got!" Albedo took a step back and with his arm extended began to emit a purple aura like field out. Jr. placed his guns in his holster and with his arms wrapped around him he began to emit the red field that would lead him into red dragon mode.

"Your still weak Rubedo…come on is this your best?" Albedo extended the range of his aura attack and began to push Rubedo more into the wall. "Put more feeling into it Rubedo…or do you really want to lose?"

"Albedo…you've done it now," Jr. bent his back backwards and his eyes glowed a blood red, "a person's dream is a place chosen to escape pain, not relive it. I'll send you far away from here…for good!!"

"I look forward to it Rubedo," Albedo's smile turned into a frown then as Rubedo began to glow a fiercer red. _Hmmm, Albedo mused, apparently he isn't worried about going overboard with his powers, perhaps I should stop…but that wouldn't be me. It was nice seeing you again Rubedo…don't fret though…we will meet again._

"Albedo…get the hell off this ship!!" Jr. let himself sink deeper into his power and particles of his clothing began to burn. This sudden new raw burst of power sent Albedo crashing through the ship's walls and out into an awaiting A.M.W.S.

"You have won Rubedo, but I recommend you tone it down," Albedo stared at the crouching Jr. with pity, "with that power…at that level…who knows what pain you would've endured. Say hi to Gaignun for me," and with that he turned around and left.

"Dammit…I think he was right," Jr. investigated his burnt jacket and saw he had burnt some flesh, "that is definitely going to sting like hell in the morning. I wonder how come no one has woke up," Jr. kicked Tony's bed, but the pilot remained asleep. "Albedo what the hell happened?"

"Isn't it obvious Rubedo?" Albedo sat in his A.M.W.S. with a satisfied smile, "why do you think no one woke up when you were yelling your head off? The reason why is so easy…you were dreaming the whole time also-."

"W-What do you mean I was dreaming?" Jr. touched his skin and felt the intense pain burn.

"Your older then me and your still plain dumb," Albedo shook his head sadly, "oh well, if you must know, I would never show up on the ship uninvited. In fact if you must know I hate enclosed places. Even while in those stasis tubes when Yuriev looked over us, I felt like I'd lose control; had you not been there I mean. You may not know it…but your asleep…where I'm not sure, but I'm only here because in your dreams you have control over what happens. You wanted to see me…so I came. But don't mistake this for the real me Rubedo…for I shall return in the flesh when you least expect it. Catch you later Rubedo."

"If I'm not asleep in the bed…then where am I?" Jr. got up, uncertainty of his surroundings evident in his eyes, and as he walked over to his bed he noticed it empty. So he decided to check elsewhere…sure enough as he checked the ship the only place left that he hadn't checked was the bar. As he stepped in there he noticed a hunkered form in a booth, upon further inspection he found a red head with his head on the table. "I have got to lay off on the liquor," he said. With that he dove into his sleeping form.

* * *

MOMO (after her conversation with Jr.) had decided to go ask Shion about taking her clothes shopping. The 22 year old former Chief of Vector was busying herself with her computer, so MOMO decided to sit on her bed and wait patiently.

"I can see you MOMO," Shion said not raising her head; amusement was evident in her voice, "now either state what you want, or please come back later-."

"Shion, if you're not busy when we arrive on Second Miltia…would you take me clothes shopping?" Shion gave the Realian a skeptical look and as she placed a brown strand of hair aside the Realian became a little unnerved.

"Well sure MOMO, but this wouldn't have to do with a certain red haired gun slinging U.R.T.V. now would it?" Shion smiled as the pink haired Realian blushed; as she herself knew perfectly how that feeling felt.

"A-Ah maybe," MOMO looked away then copied Shion's move with the hair, "but do you think he knows?" Shion giggled and MOMO gave her a perplexed look.

"W-Well…not to sound rude…but the whole ship sort of knows," the shocked open mouthed expression MOMO gave only made Shion try her best to stop her mad giggles. "If you make your intentions clear he would, but at the moment…no."

"Thank goodness," MOMO said in relief, "I mean I wanted him to know, but being a Realian has its downside, one of them deals with emotional display. I know he's trying," MOMO said with a sad smile, "but something always seems to interfere-."

"I understand MOMO," Shion shut off her computer then decided to join MOMO on her bed, "there's this nice store on Second Miltia that I'm sure will fit your taste."

"Oh thank you Shion," MOMO gave Shion a hug then quickly let go, "I'm sure we'll have fun." _I wonder what plans Jr. has when we arrive on Second Miltia? Does he feel the same for me? Will there really be no interference on this vacation?_

"Shion we have 1 hour due time till arrival in Second Miltia," KOS-MOS had been standing in the corner for sometime, now when her senses detected the end of conversation she decided to tell Shion of the time of arrival. "Will that be all Shion?"

"Now that you mention it KOS-MOS," Shion got off the bed and walked up to her blue haired friend, "though the Captain says we're on vacation…I doubt were safe yet. In case the Gnosis show up we'll need you to help, understood?"

"I am willing to risk all to save you Shion," KOS-MOS made no attempt to make a human gesture of friendship with a hand on the shoulder, instead she shook her head. Inside there was much analyzing, and with analyzing she realized that a chance of a Gnosis encounter while on Second Miltia was mathematically unlikely.

"I knew I could count on you KOS-MOS," Shion put her hand on the blue shoulder pad of her android friend, who seemed cold to it. _I know you feel something KOS-MOS, Shion thought; Kevin believed you had a heart…so I do too. _

"So Tony," Hammer was leaning against the door in the men's cabin; his eyes fixated on the back of the pilot, "I heard that you and Shion spent some time together-."

"Yeah…so what, yeah we had a few drinks…but what does that prove?" Tony rolled onto his side and glared up at the navigator, "Shion is someone I'll always like, but c'mon Hammer…can't you see she isn't over another guy? I got that much from our talk."

"Hmmm…I wonder who it was," Hammer looked up at the ceiling in thought, on the bed Tony gave it also some consideration. Their Vector friend hadn't really confided much in the crew of the Elsa, true they (Shion and Allen) were survivors of the Woglinde; which had suffered a surprise attack from the Gnosis, but Shion's past had been avoided when conversation was brought up.

"You know," Tony said getting into a sitting position, "when I saw her in the hallway she seemed to be trying to avoid something, perhaps a drink that night may have had to do with it," Tony put his hands on his knees and looked up at Hammer.

"Hold on Tony," Hammer held out his hands, "is it wise for us to try and pry into one of our friend's life? We all have chapters in our life we wish to forget; perhaps Shion hasn't gotten over…whatever it is that happened."

"Yeah, but if it's all the same I think…I want to know," Tony stared down the protesting Hammer until the navigator gave up, "when we arrive on Second Miltia I'll invite Allen to the bar. He knows Shion better then us all…and I say as a friend, it's about time he shed light on our certain friend. So I suggest you bring the Captain with you and if you wish you can come too, once it's out in the open there'll be no secrets-."

"Once it's out in the open huh!? Tony, do you hear yourself talking? If you open up Shion's old wounds…it will only make her shut everyone out. Besides that, I doubt Allen will just blurt out whatever Shion is so desperately keeping a secret. In fact…I bet everyone else knows-."

"Fine Tony…but while we're talking secrets…what's yours?" The pilot was taken back by the sudden boldness of the navigator, and he didn't like it.

"None of your damn business Hammer!" The navigator's face went through many transitions; the one at the moment was frustration. With a yell he threw himself onto Tony and began punching him, Tony growled and kneed him in the gut.

"I-It is so my business," Hammer picked up one of Tony's magazines and hit him in the back of the head, "a crew like this that has been together in space for so long, deserves to know!"

"You're too clingy for your own good Hammer," Tony got off his bed and kicked Hammer in the butt. Hammer yelled again and grabbed Tony's arm in one hand and threw him onto Captain Matthews's bed.

"Yeah…well my secret was let out in the open during our first trip…what's your excuse lousy pilot?" Tony took offense with this and took one of Captain Matthews's guns from the wall and aimed it at Hammer; in this time Hammer himself had pulled out his own weapon.

"Tony haul your ass up to the bridge…we're arriving in Second Miltia," Captain Matthews said into the comm. _Those two morons were probably squabbling again; he thought with a grin, I bet they were even ready to blow each other's brains out._

"We'll settle this on the planet," Tony warned the recovering navigator, "and don't forget to invite Allen; I bet Shion has other plans, so go check the bar for our informant."

"Yeah yeah I get your drift," Hammer walked out the door, but as the door began to close he heard an explosion rock the hinges. "Ha you missed me asshole!"

"I meant to miss," Tony said as he put Captain Matthews's gun on his bed, "and besides that if I wanted to shoot you…I would've at least waited for the door to open."

"He said the bar…uh oh I think I hear someone coming," Hammer dove behind a panel as two figures approached. The tall one was Allen and the mildly irritated brunet was Shion.

"I'm sorry Allen but MOMO asked me to go clothes shopping," she gave her friend a sympathetic look, "I'm sure if there's time later in the day we could get a drink-."

"S-Sure that'd be great," Allen hung his head low as Shion gave him kiss on the cheek before departing for the women's cabin. "Maybe I should check up on the Professor and Scott-."

"Whoa hold on a second Allen," Hammer popped up from his hiding place wearing (what he hoped) was a convincing smile, "I know your set on getting drunk…but perhaps you'd like some company…"

"Actually I was planning on visiting the Professor and Scott and see if they need any help," Allen said, though in heart he really wished to drink and forget.

"Nonsense Allen," Hammer said grabbing a hold of the man's arm, "you shouldn't spend your time dealing with robotic parts…not when the crew is on vacation. Captain Matthews is taking Tony and me to the bar on Second Miltia…we'd like it if you'd join us."

"Sure why not," Allen let Hammer guide him to the bridge, "I mean what can fixing parts of broken machines get you…a aching back and broken fingers, at least with a drink I can feel good inside…" _And lose this feeling of hurt, he added in thought._

"We're entering Second Miltia now ladies and gentleman," Captain Matthews said over the comm. "It is best you pack any belongings you wish to bring with you to the planet, for once we leave the ship…it is under lock and key. The Professor and Scott have generously volunteered to stay behind. We shall arrive at the dock in 5 minutes that is all."

"Hey Gaignun, I didn't interrupt something did I?" Jr. was on the bridge of the Elsa and with permission from Captain Matthews sent a message to his brother.

"Not at all Jr.," Gaignun replied formally, "I was just finishing up a meeting with Representative Helmer, so what brings you to Second Miltia all of a sudden?"

"Ah you know how it is," Jr. grinned as his brother looked dumbfounded, "you know fighting a never ending battle against the Gnosis can wind down one's spirit. Captain Matthews is taking us on a vacation (a much needed one) so we were hoping to tour the places we haven't seen."

"I'll see what I can do Jr.," Gaignun was about to log off, but he could read from his younger brother's stance that there was more, "I'm guessing that's not all."

"Well it appears your brain does work Gaignun," Jr. smiled as he saw Gaignun's smile turn to a frown, "yeah I was hoping you could lend me your special Encephalon-."

"Jr. you do realize that Encephalon still has a few kinks in its dive," Gaignun sat back in his chair, his hands now resting on the desk, "the locations may have some bugs…I can't even describe the interaction there-."

"Ah cut the crap Gaignun," Jr. walked forward daring Gaignun to object, "this vacation is needed by everyone. This Encephalon is to be used by me and…a special friend only. If it comes to anyone taking the blame…it'll be me. So, can you arrange it?"

"Alright Jr. but let me warn you again, not everything in that Encephalon is guaranteed to work 100. I do wish you and the crew of the Elsa have a pleasing vacation, Gaignun out."

"Well Captain Matthews our trip to vacation has finally arrived!" Everywhere on the ship (the crew only) was packing for what they hoped to be their best vacation yet. As Jr. turned to leave uncertainty was crossing his face. By going into this Encephalon he could be risking both his and MOMO'S life. But there was always risk in romance, so he hoped above hope this all went well.

**

* * *

**

**Authors note: **The crew of the Elsa is ready for vacation, what awaits them as they leave the safety of the ship onto rich and wondrous Second Miltia? To find out all you have to do is wait for CH.4 to arrive. Again (as usual) I thank the readers and reviewers; your job is what keeps me typing.


	4. Chapter 4 A dive gone wrong

**Authors note: **We've come a long way, already its ch.4…can you feel the emotional drama? I can, hope that doesn't make any of you think I'm sad, because I'm not, but being a writer gives you some expression. The crew of the Elsa is finally on Second Miltia…will their vacation go as planned? Read and find out…

**CH.4: A dive gone wrong**

The Elsa slowly descended into the atmosphere o f Second Miltia under low propulsion. The air in the ship was filled with excitement, except for the Professor and Scott who were both frowning. "I don't see why-."

"Listen Professor, as much as your company would be appreciated, you two really are the only ones with no pleasure business off ship. Now take good care of the Elsa, she and I have been through a lot, so if-."

"Hey Captain, relax…we understand she's your woman," Scott said clearly not noticing the warning gestures of the crew, "but say we accidentally-?"

"There'd better be no more to that sentence," Captain Matthews warned with a growl, "or you'll be tossed out of here faster then Hammer's singing!" Scott backed up a pace and the Professor followed.

"Hey Captain…I don't sound that bad…do I?" The crew tried to busy themselves as Hammer looked at everyone. Jr. chose this time to pull MOMO aside and tell her about his plans.

"Hey MOMO," Jr. said with growing excitement. "When we arrive I'll head over to Gaignun's and prepare the Encephalon. Meet me there as soon as you're done shopping ok?'

"It's a date," MOMO said. As she turned around she could detect a high amount of heat behind her. A small smile worked across her face as she knew Jr. was blushing.

"Yo Captain," Tony set the controls to autopilot and made his way up deck. "Listen; let me do the talking when we get to the bar-."

"Hey what's wrong with me talking? I'll have you know my voice can catch any off guard, not to mention get them on guard-."

"Yeah Captain I'm sure you can," Tony rubbed the back of his neck knowing the next part would be tougher then following Hammer's singing. So he began, "when you get drunk Captain…you tend to slur and try to start a fight…lots of them-."

"Well…I didn't know we'd get him that drunk," he gave it more thought before replying. "Sure…you'll do all the talking, just be nice or Shion-."

"Captain…Shion will not know anything about this trip," Tony looked over at Shion and found her avoiding his eyes. "Allen will be so drunk he won't know what hit him…nor will he realize the secrets he will tell either."

"Boy I never knew I'd stoop so low to find out about one of my guests," Captain Matthews tugged his hat rim and sighed, "still…the truth must come out soon-."

"Exactly my point sir," Tony left the bridge then to pack for his vacation. As pilot of the Elsa he was always busy avoiding lasers and pulling off high risk escapes, for once he would enjoy his vacation.

"Alright crew of the Elsa," Captain Matthews announced from his seat, "we will be landing in 5 minutes…I suggest you get your things to the loading bay, and if you need assistance…look no further then the Professor and Scott-."

"Professor my back isn't meant for manual labor," Scott whined, the Professor ignored him then as he set his old eyes upon the grinning Captain.

"I did not leave the comfy office of Second Miltia to be your bellboy!" Captain Matthews held his grin and the Professor realized that the grin he wore would never die down, so in defeat he stormed off the bridge along with Scott behind him.

"Alright time for vacation!" Jr. spoke out loud knowing full well that is what every one of them felt. He ran out the door and then headed to the men's cabin where he found his belongings already in a case. "Well I guess that only leaves the ole toothbrush."

"So Jr. I hear you got a date," Jr. jumped back and reached instinctively for his Makarov pistols, but to his relief it was only Hammer. "Whoa…has someone been having nightmares lately-?"

"Hey genius not all nightmares cause one to be jumpy," Jr. twirled his guns around until they were safely in his holsters, then he turned his attention to Hammer. "So, I hear you, the Captain, and Tony are treating Allen to a drink-."

"Ah it isn't anything really," Hammer adjusted his glasses and leaned against the doorframe. "So about that date of yours…are you going to…you know-?"

"Hey…t-that's none of your business!" Jr. picked up a book from the bookcase and threw it at Hammer who ducked in time avoiding it. "MOMO and I have had little privacy during this whole trip…so if you don't mind-."

"Ok…I know when I'm not wanted," Hammer walked into the hallway and noticed Tony and the Captain talking. "Hey guys…what's with the private talk?"

"Well Hammer," Tony said eyeing the navigator, "we were discussing the plan to get Allen to spill the beans. Fact is we're…umm-."

"What Tony is trying so elaborately to say is…we don't know what to talk about with him." Captain Matthews folded his arms and grunted in despair. "I still think this is a bad idea, but what doesn't hurt you can't kill you right?"

"Captain…the way I see it is if we know Shion's secret…perhaps we can help her," Hammer suggested. Both Tony and Matthews were up for anything, so they waited for Hammer to continue. "I hear Allen likes to fish…perhaps we can talk about fishing-."

"Well I only fished once in my long life," Matthews said, apparently he didn't like talking about it, but if it would help the situation. "I was about 13…I think…anyway I was reeling in the big fish…that's when it pulled me into the water…and I lost it-."

"Hahahaha," both Hammer and Tony laughed in unison and were clutching their bellies, their eyes were misting with water. Captain Matthews let them…for 3 seconds, and then he walked up to the two of them and punched them in their bellies.

"A belly full of laughter may help you on rainy days, but when it is aimed at your Captain…then you eat it! Now, since we've settled that…get your belongings. We only have a few minutes till the Elsa lands…so don't be late."

"Yes sir," both held their stomachs in pain and their answer came in agonized groans, the Captain seemed to not notice.

"So Jr. is it true…you know about your date?" Jr. by now had placed his toothbrush into his bag, but then the voice of Allen ceased his other packing.

"This is a bunch of crap!" Jr. turned around, his face burning red, and Allen tried leaving…but he was frozen in place in fear. "It is an innocent date…that is all-."

"We believe you Little Master," Captain Matthews was standing in the doorway with Hammer and Tony. For a while Jr. felt relieved, then he noticed their smirks and he fought off the urge to give them a much needed beating.

"The Encephalon I have prepared for MOMO and myself focuses on our brain waves, much like the usual one, but this one also creates images of vacation spots. I plan on taking MOMO skiing, watching old movies, and a luxury cruise maybe-."

"No wonder Gaignun seems happy," everyone looked at Hammer when he said that, so he specified, "Gaignun must be able to go all the time…so he must usually take Shelley and Mary…when they visit."

"C'mon who didn't know about that?" Jr. gave the cabin a knowing look, most of them knew…it wasn't that clueless, but one hand was raised…and that was Allen. "Anyway, the Encephalon should be prepped upon arrival, all I have to do is enter the places and then we'll be instantly transported there-."

"With no flaws of course Little Master?" Captain Matthews smiled as Jr. was caught off guard. _Not everything is safety free, he thought, I just hope that he and MOMO aren't harmed in their little vacation._

"Captain…we're here!" Tony picked up his little bag and was the first out the door, followed by the others. Jr. picked up his heavy bag and dragged it for what seemed forever, but finally he made it to the door.

"The first place we should visit is that lovely girl's store," Shion said to MOMO as they passed an exhausted Jr., "do you have any specific clothing you want?"

"Could I get perhaps a…" MOMO trailed off then as she pondered over this particular puzzle. Shion put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Relax MOMO…I'm going to help you," she led her friend to the girl's cabin where their stuff was lying around. After much organizing the girls were ready to go, and about 15 minutes later the guys were as well.

"Alright guys I'll catch ya later," Jr. said over his shoulder as he proceeded in the opposite direction. _Man this is going to be great, he thought, not only will me and MOMO be alone…but maybe we'll finally kiss!_

"Alright Allen let's treat you to a drink," Captain Matthews put a friendly arm around the startled Allen and along with Hammer and Tony he led him to the bar. The bar on Second Miltia was not as packed as usual, which was good for their plan.

"Hey bartender," Tony walked up to the stool and as he sat he gave the working bartender a coy look. "My friend here…just got dumped…so you know-."

"Oh I'm sorry for his loss, but fact is if I let everyone with a broken heart get a free beer, then where would I get business? Sorry, but your friend will have to pay…and you three as well."

"Tony remind me never to let you treat me to a drink…again," Hammer joked and Matthews joined in. Tony ignored them and set his attention to the miserable Allen.

"Allen…I know how it is to like someone and have them not notice you," he began with a sentimentality card, "getting past it is very difficult. I find a nice and cold beer the best distraction from my problems, right Captain?"

"Oh yeah," Matthews took a nice long chug on his beer before settling his sympathetic, if not half open eyes on him. "You know…I think that guy is staring-."

"Point is Allen," Hammer piped in as Matthews was about to rise, "strong emotions for one individual take time to register in that particular person. During my high school years I had a crush on a pretty girl, but she never noticed me…I wonder how-?"

"You are such a pathetic worm Hammer," Tony put a hand on Matthews and set him in his seat, his eyes still trained on Hammer. "We're not here to talk about your life-."

"Oh…you don't say?!" Hammer got up with his beer in his hand, his body in drunkenly fashion was approaching Tony. "Didn't you just say a minute ago-?"

"Hey…are you wanting to fight me?!" Captain Matthews walked up to Hammer and gave him an evil look. "Cause if you are I'll be more then willing to knock your-."

"I love the chief," Allen said with his head nearing the table, "but all she cares to even mention when around me is…Kevin Winniecott." The name came out in drunken fashion, yet all three of them noticed he hadn't touched his drink.

"So Allen," Tony leaned against the bar table with a look bordering interest, "this Kevin Winnicot…was he Shion's main man?" Allen finally took a great gulp out of his beer, and then burst into tears.

"Kevin was dating Shion way before I came into the picture. They were engaged and…Kevin happened to also be the creator of KOS-MOS. The night the Chief tries to block out i-is the night when the prototype of KOS-MOS went berserk-."

"Listen four eyed Martian…I am only going to say this once," Matthews pushed Hammer back a pace. "This bar isn't biiiig for the two of us….so leave nowww-."

"Captain you've had too much to drink," Hammer carefully placed a hand on Matthews's shoulder. "The exit is just around the corner…why don't you and I-?"

"Don't you touch me you bastard!" Matthews threw a right punch and sent Hammer flying into an unoccupied set of chairs. Hammer lay there unconscious and both Tony and Allen seemed too drunk to notice.

"Sooo…what happened next?" Tony poured another glass of beer and with a sloppy motion he got Allen to talk…again.

"The KOS-MOS then went nuts…and practically everyone there was killed. The one person Shion loved…Kevin…died. So…Shion took her assigned weapon and blew KOS-MOS'S head off. She has been mourning Kevin ever since then."

"Now it all makes sense," Tony set his drink down and placed a comforting hand on Allen. "And you've been her support this whole time…now it really makes me sad that I tried hitting on her-."

"W-What did you say?!" Allen got up on his two wobbly feet and tried his best to look fearful, but it looked dorky. "Y-You make me tell you about the Chief…wait…did you cancel my plans…?"

"Oh no…that was the Little Master all the way," Tony began to laugh, but then as he opened his eyes he saw Allen hit him in the face. The hit wasn't strong, but it did send him staggering back. "Look Allen, you are in a very bad position right now, so I suggest-."

"Don't suggest anything to me!" Allen charged at Tony but this time Tony was prepared and slugged him in the eye. Allen tripped and fell into another table and lay there unconscious like Hammer. Tony held his hand and looked over at Matthews.

"Captain…should we deduct this from my pay or yours?" Captain Matthews shrugged his shoulders and together they began picking up the broken pieces.

* * *

Shion, KOS-MOS, and MOMO marveled at the new stores open on Second Miltia, one in particular caught their interest. "Ah here we go…growing women store."

"That isn't really a suitable title," MOMO observed, "and another thing…I really don't know what I want-."

"MOMO, I was once in your shoes remember? I use to wear pretty dresses, but dresses grow old after a while. You have to grow up and move outside of your box, now follow me." Without another word said the three entered the store.

"Wow…I've never been in a store this big before!" MOMO smiled as she received several odd looks from the customers, but their looks faded when they saw KOS-MOS.

"Now let's see what we can get you to wear on your…date," Shion led MOMO to the ladies section and KOS-MOS followed behind, her sensors on high alert.

"Oh…this looks nice." MOMO pulled a hangar off the clothesline and held it up for Shion's viewing. The dress was much like a dancer from the old days. MOMO had noticed pictures of this dress in Jr.'s picture book.

"Oh…that looks grown up," Shion observed. The dress consisted of a white blouse and a red strap dress attached to a pleated skirt. There was a beret on a hat rack and KOS-MOS reached for it in a blink of an eye. "Oh…good taste KOS-MOS."

"I happen to make the right calculation and judging by MOMO'S current taste in hats…this seemed most likely." KOS-MOS watched the two exchange a smile, to which she merely returned to her guard duty.

"Now that is done MOMO, let us get you ready to visit your man," Shion walked up to the cash register and as they paid she looked down at MOMO. "Are you ok?"

"Oh…am I that obvious?" MOMO laughed nervously and fiddled with her hands. "What am I going to say to Jr.? What will I do if he intends to…and I-?"

"MOMO…I doubt Jr. would pressure you into something you are not ready for, besides that, you guys haven't even been on any date before. I'm sure you'll be ok."

"Thank you Shion." With MOMO'S dress bought the three headed out of the store. "Shion," MOMO asked as they walked along the plaza, "where will you be while I'm on my date?"

"Well…my brother Jin happens to be running a bookstore near here," Shion said with much regret, "after our running around the galaxy he was dropped off here for some R&R. It's time I go bug him and drag him back to the Elsa."

"Be careful MOMO," KOS-MOS stood to the side and Shion seemed to smile at her slight friendliness.

"I will…now let the date begin!" MOMO boarded the awaiting hover car and rode to her awaiting man.

* * *

Chaos and Ziggy had decided (while the others were enjoying their vacation) to visit Jin at his bookstore. Jin was in his late thirties with long black hair and wearing a traditional long grey robe. As Chaos and Ziggy entered he smiled. "Good evening Chaos."

"The same to you Jin," Chaos smiled warmly at his friend, then looked to his side and nearly forgot about Ziggy. "Oh, sorry, this is my friend Ziggy."

"It is very nice to meet you," Ziggy said not really going so far as to shake the man's hand. "I have heard a great deal from your sister-."

"Ah so you are traveling in the company of my dear sister," Jin sipped his tea knowingly and smiled again. "Has she been much of a pain lately?"

"Well…she does make up for it with her curry," Chaos said with a chuckle, Jin joined him as well. The evening was quiet after that, and as Chaos went outside he left Ziggy and Jin alone.

"So Ziggy…how did you meet the crew of the Elsa?" Jin took a interest in the cyborg and as he told him about the rescue mission of MOMO, then the fight against Albedo he sipped his tea. "Ziggy," Jin mused, "that isn't your real name is it?"

"I once had a human name…but it was lost to me when I took my own life," he said with no real emotion. "I tried to rid my human past from my body when…"

"No need to continue friend," Jin got up from his mat and made his way to a bookshelf. "We all have things in the past we'd wish never to arrive in a conversation, although, it will eventually come out in the open."

"If I may," Ziggy waited for Jin to nod his head before continuing, "why is it that Shion hates you so badly?"

"Shion and I never had a very close bond," Jin noted sadly. "We would fight and squabble like any ordinary siblings do. Even those siblings have some bond, but for Shion…she won't let go of the past. You see, my jobs never last long…and the fact that Shion rubs that in my face constantly, just shows how she can't let things go."

"I see," Ziggy let that go and decided to move off and find something to read. Jin decided to walk outside and see where Chaos had gone off to.

"You know she's coming here right?" He stood near the small pond in the back and as Jin stood near him he looked up.

"I knew she would," Jin kneeled beside Chaos and stared into the water. "Somehow…I just knew my vacation here would be short lived. Not to mention the fact that I saw the Elsa in the sky moments before it landed."

"You were thinking of leaving anyway…weren't you?" Chaos's blue eyes scanned Jin's and saw the man hesitate.

"I…I knew this job wasn't going to last," he let his hand trail along the water's surface in contemplation. "The stars beckon to me…and it seems my job is far from done."

"The Elsa will gladly accept you again Jin," the white haired man gave Jin a pat on the back before choosing to call it a night. He would seem like a teenager in appearance, but his wisdom surpassed that shell of his.

"I will wait for Shion to arrive," Jin said to no one in particular, "that way I can get her arguing out of the way before getting a good night's rest."

* * *

Jr. sat in Gaignun's office spinning in his chair lazily, his guns twirling along his fingers and his blue eyes staring intently at the ceiling. The sound of the two massive doors opening made him aim his guns at the very person he least expected.

"Ah…it doesn't….what I mean-." Gaignun crossed his arms and gave his older brother a look of scorn, and then it settled into a wide grin.

"So…how come of all places you choose to lounge in my chair?" As he walked into the room he unfolded his arms and stared at him.

"Oh c'mon Gaignun," Jr. said as he began to spin again, "your office chair is much more fun to spin in then Helmer's. Plus your couch smells like-."

"Alright Rubedo…I get the point," Gaignun checked his messages and again as usual he found several from Shelly and Mary. "So I heard you had several nightmares."

"Yeah…and they all came from that bastard of a brother of ours," Rubedo said with hate. "Of all the people he chose to bug it was me…he didn't even bother you."

"Rubedo…you do realize he considers you his favorite brother right?" _Albedo is smarter then he looks, Gaignun thought, then again his attitude does need some adjustment._

"Ah…what does he know," Rubedo too aim at a pot on a shelf and let two bullets ring from his pistols…each shot chinked the pot a little, much to Gaignun's horror.

"To change the subject," Gaignun said trying to divert Rubedo's aim at a very expensive painting of his, "are you sure I can't convince you to cancel the dive?"

"Hell no," Rubedo spun in a 90 degree angle and with another squeeze of the trigger he shot at a painting consisting of Gaignun. He shot two rounds into his eyes, another in the pants, and the final one in his mouth. "Alright…now c'mon tell me the truth…do you look better now?"

"G-Get out of that chair before I make you!" Gaignun lunged at Rubedo but his older sibling anticipated it and jumped on the desk. Gaignun swiped at his legs and finally knocked the red haired gun enthusiast on his ass. "Now are you done?"

"Man…you are so not fun," he joked. Gaignun relaxed a bit and settled into his chair. Rubedo meanwhile was busy looking at the many books. "How long does it to take a girl to shop?"

"My estimate is 2 hours," Gaignun said, "that was the record for Shelly and Mary the last time I took them shopping. I got so tired I went on the cruise without them, oh Rubedo…you should have seen their faces!"

"Ha I bet they were swimming just to keep up," he held his side from the laughing and Gaignun chuckled. The intercom then went off and the sound that came out knocked Rubedo down.

"Jr. are you there?" Jr. got up slowly and went to the video monitor where he saw MOMO, but some trees blocked him from seeing her.

"Dammit Gaignun I thought I told you to get rid of those trees!?" Jr. watched his brother shrug innocently and he clenched his fists. Then he noticed MOMO and quickly responded. "It's open MOMO, head to the Encephalon and I'll be right there."

"Ok…I can hardly wait." MOMO opened the gate with her hand and as she walked along the halls she received whistles and looks of jealousy from the girls.

"Ah…I'm not dressed for this date!" Jr. began to panic and just as he reached for his guns he felt Gaignun's hand on his shoulder…rather roughly.

"Jr. please calm down before you wet your pants," this caused him to settle down and Gaignun grinned. "There are some clothes in the spare closet that may fit your interest. Now, go hurry before your date decides to leave and take out chaos-."

"No way in hell that will ever happen!" Jr. rushed to the closet and began throwing off his clothes. Gaignun chose to leave the room knowing Jr. would be throwing curses left and right trying to find one simple outfit.

"I know I shouldn't do this…but something seems to be telling me otherwise," Gaignun nodded his head to a security guard and walked into the control room where the controls for the Encephalon were. He hovered over a particular switch…and waited.

"Alright this'll do," Jr. threw on a long white shirt followed by a short grey shirt, to go over that he slung on a leather jacket. The pants he chose to wear resembled the ones cowboys use to wear like in his favorite westerns. "Hot damn I look great!"

"Jr. can I come in now?" The door opened and MOMO peered in, from what she saw of the discarded clothes she could tell Jr. wasn't dressed. So she walked over to the bookshelf and flipped through the first book she picked.

"Dammit…I should've known Gaignun would leave the door open," Jr. zipped up his pants and peeked out of the closet. As he saw MOMO his mouth dropped open and his heart seemed to jump into his throat. The pink haired realian who he once considered little…had taken a big step in the growth ladder. She wore a white blouse tucked into a red strap dress and on her legs were black stockings. She wore ankle length shoes and a beret that fit snugly on her head. "H-How do I kiss her when my thoughts are so-?"

"I found you!" MOMO pulled the closet door wide open sending Jr. onto his ass (again). She kneeled down beside him and smiled. "Oh…did you dress up for me?"

"A-Ah yeah…I mean what's a date with a long jacket and old clothing," he tried smiling, but all he got was a goofy imitation. The enlarged area in his pants was making him sweat. _If MOMO knew what was happening…I think she would kill me._

"So, shall we go?" Jr. accepted her offered hand and as he stared into her yellow eyes he seemed to relax. She was beautiful, more beautiful then the sun rising, sexier then…he let that thought go.

"Hey Gaignun we're ready to get this on the road!" Jr. noticed his brother wasn't around, so he decided to lead MOMO to the Encephalon himself. "MOMO you look beau-."

"Oh…really…I mean thank you. You yourself look…handsome." _Something is burning inside me…it feels like these feelings are meaning to have me kiss him. I wonder…I wonder how Jr. is feeling. These thoughts kept her silent._

"Well…here we go!" Jr. gave MOMO a firm squeeze in the hand then put on his Encephalon glasses. Up in the control room Gaignun was holding his head in pain.

"N-No…I can't…I won't…" Slamming his hand on the controls the circuit board began to let out a lighting flash. Down below MOMO had just put on her goggles and a bright red flash entered her mind.

"Arrrrrgh!!" Jr. felt cold…like a blizzard had pierced his body with a huge ice slab. As he awoke he realized he was on what appeared to be a dirt road. MOMO was beside him looking anything but hurt.

"Jr. where are we?" MOMO'S question made Jr. pull out his pistols in safety precaution and as he proceed along the road he saw a familiar path.

"I don't know…but this doesn't look like the Himalayas." Jr. located a nearby Encephalon pad and jumped on it…nothing. His blue eyes narrowed and he stomped on it…still nothing. "MOMO…I'm afraid we are trapped here."

**

* * *

**

**Authors note: **Whoa…I guess vacation is going to be longer then they expected huh? Do these events spell doom, who knows. I will make sure to continue the others vacation along with MOMO and Jr. Till next time, oh one more thing, thanks to the reviewers and readers…you deserve it.


	5. Chapter 5 Vacation holds the heart

**Authors note: **Hey Xenosaga readers, I'm not sure if you're reading this or not…but I'm back. Time for more vacation goodness. I said I'd focus on the other's vacation as well, so get ready to dive…again.

**CH.5: Vacation couldn't get any more exciting**

Shion and KOS-MOS had done their shopping for the day and about midnight had traveled by hover taxi to Jin's book store. It was a small place, fit for a bachelor. No matter how many times she lectured him about marrying, he seemed to push her away. "I just don't get it…he's in his 30's and he has yet to even has a serious girlfriend. If he had a job that could last long…maybe he could do the same with his personal life."

"Shion…isn't life best to be settled by that individual? If what my memory banks are telling me, it seems that to seek a life mate…one must do so on their own time."

"KOS-MOS…that was so very unlike you," Shion never knew her vector defense friend had this knowledge about relationships. But who was she to lecture…she had only one serious relationship in her life…and that was Kevin Winnicot.

"Shion…is that your screech of a voice I hear ruining my peaceful meditating?" Jin rose from the ground and walked up to his sister. He gave a nod in KOS-MOS'S direction then made an effort to hug his sister.

"Oh Jin…I thought you would be in bed," Shion returned the hug, and then the two siblings parted just as quickly.

"I thought I would wait up for you," he smiled at her in the darkness then beckoned for them to follow him. As he walked he talked some more, "your friends have already went to bed. I suggest the same to you…KOS-MOS, do you mind keeping watch for the night?"

"I will do so with max efficiency Jin Uzuki," she said this then did an about face and activated her sensor alert.

"So Jin…how goes business?" Shion placed her hands to the small of her back as she went up the steps of the bookstore then proceeded to one of the bookcases.

"Oh…boring as usual," he replied as he scratched his head, "apparently people don't read as much as they used to," he chuckled at that, but stopped as Shion frowned. "Look Shion…you're here for vacation…I suggest you enjoy yourself-."

"And how long have you been on vacation? Look at you Jin…you're a mess. It even looks like you stopped shaving-!"

"Really Shion…I thought you would be a little nicer here," he glared at his younger sister then looked at his untidy desk. "It is my life…you of all people should know when to interfere…and when to back away. Why must we bicker over the little things? But I have forgotten my manners…for that I am-."

"No Jin…you don't need to apologize," Shion casted her green eyes over to him and they seemed to soften. "It's just…your 30 something years old…I thought you would be married by now…had some kids…instead you're running a bookstore and barely leave-."

"Shion…the life I live gives me little time for pleasure," he felt his defensiveness rising, clearly he had yet to tell her about Pellegri. The girl he had a serious love on, but things didn't work out. She was now with Margulis.

"Oh please…you use that excuse too much," she folded her arms underneath her chest and let out a hot sigh. She had hated her brother; he needed to live a little, though in truth, she wondered if this talk was aimed at her as well.

"Look Shion…we all live according to our philosophy. There are those that love and falter as it is crushed, others who won't give up on that love, for some even, they hide their pain away…and don't move on."

"I'm going to bed!" Shion glared at Jin then stormed into her room. She stood over the bed and began crying. She hurt, she needed to be loved, but no…Kevin was gone…it would just take longer then she expected to move on.

"Hey Jin…is Shion here?" chaos stood in the doorway of his room wearing a white sleeping robe. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the darkness; Jin chuckled realizing Shion's tantrum would probably have woken them all up.

"Yeah…but I advise everyone here…get some shut eye. Goodnight Shion…and chaos…try and hold off on the friendly talk till tomorrow." Jin bade goodnight to his friend then went to his desk. He picked up some bills and felt like throwing them in the lake…but with much restraint he began filling them out.

"Did KOS-MOS come as well?" Jin used his letter opening sword and pointed to the open door. chaos proceeded to the door and looked at the blue haired angel. She seemed so intent on her scanning…she clearly didn't see him standing there.

"My scanners indicate that there is an enemy right behind me," KOS-MOS formed three barreled guns in her hand and as she turned around her hands shook. chaos smiled as KOS-MOS froze. "My apologies chaos…I was merely alarmed by your sudden unannounced prescience."

"It's ok KOS-MOS," chaos leaned against the rail and looked up at the stars, the very twinkling made him feel he was walking among them. "So…did you have fun shopping?"

"I was merely helping MOMO choose adequate clothing for her formal evening with Jr." She walked up to the porch and gave the white haired male a look of curiosity. "My scanners told me you were asleep…why do you stand here now?"

"Oh…I…well, guess I wasn't tired after all," he smiled at her, but her lips remained in the same position. He left the rail then and stood near her. "KOS-MOS…what is your interpretation of love?"

"Love is a human emotion where two beings express fond feelings for the other," she recited it like it was a dictionary. She was a little baffled by the question; she titled her head to the side and stared at chaos with her red eyes.

"Human emotion…funny you should say that," chaos crossed his arms and walked a little farther onto the lawn. "There are not just humans out there that express this emotion KOS-MOS; there are aliens, life forms that need love to survive. Love is essential to humans, not because of just fondness, because of their need for the other, to protect them with their life. I find it rather interesting…ok KOS-MOS, what is a crush?"

"A crush is just a far away liking of one individual; if it were to evolve it would be called a liking of that one individual," she looked over at chaos and saw him staring at her.

"These are more then terms…these words are universal…their felt," he walked up to her and was mere inches away from her. She stared back, unblinking red eyes scanning his movements. "It comes from within…right here." He placed his hand on her chest where her heart would be.

"I have no emotion what so ever chaos," she looked down at the hand chaos had placed on her flesh, though in reality it was merely an outer shelling protecting the computer components below.

"Haven't you heard what I've said KOS-MOS? Love can be felt by anything, even things that don't breathe. If you care for a certain individual…you would be willing to do anything for them. I'm sure you've noticed Allen."

"Allen Ridgeley second in command of Vector Industries," she was still looking at chaos's hand, unsure what it meant. "He has a rather unhigh amount of heat coming from his body when around Shion Uzuki."

"That is how a person feels when they have strong feelings for a certain individual," chaos smiled. "Someday…it will all be clear, for now, it all is up to them." chaos was about to set off for bed…but decided to do something to represent what they had talked about. He stood to her side…then kissed her cheek gently before proceeding to bed. KOS-MOS stood still, the crickets in the blanket of night slow chirping their mating songs. Then KOS-MOS raised her hand and touched her cheek.

* * *

Jr. and MOMO were trapped in the Encephalon, their exit had been blocked. Jr. had tried futilely to open it up…he even blasted it with his pistols. After failing, he joined MOMO underneath a bush. It was reaching night here…so they seeked the only shelter they had. "Jr…who do you think did this?" She asked him with genuine concern.

"Beats me…the only person at the controls was Gaignun," he lay on his side and looked at the Encephalon platform, "but Gaignun would never do something like this."

"I'm confused…you said Gaignun was the only one that was at the controls…if he didn't do it…who did?" She sat on the ground and had her legs to the side. Beside her Jr. was beginning to run out of answers.

"It couldn't be Gaignun…he would never screw up this badly and shut us in," he then laid on his back and looked at the stars. He had planned a perfect date with MOMO, now they were stuck in an Encephalon…and the worst part was his own suspicions were Gaignun.

"I'm sorry Jr.," MOMO looked down at her dress and seemed ready to cry, "I should've known. I'm a realian…we're supposed to know when danger occurs-."

"Hey MOMO…it's not your fault," he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I think this is Gaignun's way of getting me back 4 ruining his room." He laughed a bit and MOMO giggled. The two laughed for a bit, each feeling warmth in each other's prescience.

"I think this is a perfect first date," MOMO looked into Jr.'s blue eyes and melted in his sea. She looked away feeling herself loose all her control.

"Ah you're just saying that to make me feel better," he was looking away too, his cheeks burning bright red like his hair. _She is so forgiving, he thought, so understanding…like Saukura. Dammit…think about MOMO…not her dead sister._

"Jr. if we can't get out of the Encephalon…how will we survive?" She again was looking at him, her golden eyes twinkling between loss and hope. She had him, but if the Gnosis were on the roads…and if it was just them…what would happen?

"We'll just look for another exit," he said grinning, "survival is keeping your hopes up…keeping your guard up…not to mention finding any means of an exit. I don't care if we have to blast a hole through this Encephalon…I will get you out of here MOMO."

"You know the right words to sooth the uneasy, thank you." She leaned forward and closed her eyes. Jr. stared in uneasiness as her lips came to his…then they locked. The kiss was nice and relaxing. He eased all his muscles and pulled her closer. Soon she was on top of him and the two were making out. He hungered for her lips.

"W-We should rest a bit," Jr. stopped kissing and seemed to see disappointment cloud her golden eyes. He was a little disappointed too, but he wanted to make sure some stuff was saved for dates later on. This wasn't the ideal place to make love.

"Ok Jr.," MOMO got off Jr. then turned away from him. _Was it something I did? I'm sure both of us wanted this…but why did he hesitate? This is so confusing, she thought as she drifted off to sleep._

"Night MOMO," Jr. laid on his side and looked at the grass. It was a nice shade of green…but unfortunately he hadn't concentrated on it hard enough, so now his thoughts went back to MOMO. _She is sweet, she is sexy, she is funny, what more can I ask for? She is no Sakura…Dammit, there I go again thinking about her. She only kissed me on the cheek once…MOMO and I nearly did it on the forest floor of the Encephalon. Maybe a goodnight's rest will ease my tiresome soul." _Jr. closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Captain Matthews woke up with a migraine…that or a hang over. He was sitting on the floor with a half drunken bottle of beer. As he rubbed his eyes and took in the damage around him he groaned. A few paces away from him Hammer was laying, he was rubbing a very black eye. As he got to his feet the room spun and he fell on his ass. "T-Tony…w-what happened last night?"

"Well," Tony was kneeling beside a beaten up Allen and gave his Captain a half smile, "we found out about Shion's past, you thought Hammer was a four eyed Martian and gave him a right hook. Allen tried to punch me, but only succeeded in bringing out my drunken rage and I knocked him across the room. I believe the bartender said we owe him…a lot of money," Tony fell out of his chair and looked at the spinning room.

"Captain…no more bars for you," Hammer was getting to his feet unsteadily and was nursing his eye. His glasses were broke…so he was pretty much blind. Allen woke up and his breath smelt like bad liqueur. "Hey…the man of the hour finally woke up."

"Ouch…my head feels as heavy as KOS-MOS'S Encephalon pod does," he grabbed hold of a chair and rose to his feet. His hair was in his eyes and his vision, not as well.

"Well…I think our recovery alone is worth a return to the ship," Captain Matthews said, the groans in the room were enough to make a normal person squint their eyes.

"Shouldn't we check on Shion and the others first?" Allen agreed with Tony, Hammer merely looked at the blurry crew members of his. Captain Matthews finally agreed and together they set off to find them.

* * *

Jin awoke early the next morning to sell a book to a customer, after that he sat at his desk wondering if Shion was right about his uncleanliness. So he went to the only bathroom there and shaved off the remains of his beard. It was smooth enough now, so he made his way out into the hallway and realized KOS-MOS was still out there. As he ran to the door he saw KOS-MOS was holding her cheek, he shook his head and went in.

"So Jin…what do you plan on feeding your guests on this fine morning?" Shion was up and about and had her hair flowing down her shoulders. Her green eyes inquired as to their eating.

"Oh um…some toast and eggs, and um…some orange juice," he sped off into the kitchen and proceeded to prepare the meal. He had a job once as a cook, it only lasted a day because he burnt someone's order. Shion was the chef in their family, perhaps she would save him from the misery-.

"Jin…hungry people means the chef gets no time to think to himself," she poked her head into the kitchen and gave Jin a sisterly smile before going and setting up the only table.

"Status report: no enemies were detected at all during the night Shion," KOS-MOS had decided now was the opportune moment to relay the facts. She looked around the room, to Shion who stood a few inches away; it looked like she was searching for something…or someone.

"I have recharged my power circuits…good morning Shion," Ziggy opened the stylized slide door to his room and walked out. He looked around and wondered where chaos was. He knew that Jin was cooking, he had heard Shion complain, with no brake, and how his food tasted like it was burnt and had been run over several times.

"Ah, it sure seems like the night did its work on me…I feel ready to eat up something good," chaos stretched his arms and gave his friends a smile. KOS-MOS seemed radiant as usual; he wondered what her feelings were about last night. "Shion…aren't you cooking?"

"Sorry…that duty goes to my big brother today," she said that loud enough to make him squirm in his chef outfit. She knew he had one around…it wasn't that hard not to see it lying around.

"Shion…are you sure its wise letting Jin cook?" Ziggy caught on to the humorous dialogue and added his own two cents in. Jin in the kitchen heard all and was fuming over his eggs.

"It's ok…just whatever you do, avoid his eggs," chaos began chuckling and the others piped in as well, Ziggy smiled and KOS-MOS merely was lost in her thoughts.

"Damn eggs!" Jin flipped them and cracked the eggs sending yoke everywhere. He now knew why his jobs never lasted, he just didn't have the patience or reserve for them. After much struggle and try…he managed to get a plate full of breakfast to his guests. It seemed fine…but everyone was poking at his eggs. "Please eat the eggs…I'm sure they are fine-."

"Jin you need a pet," Shion said as she looked disgustedly at her eggs, "that way when you serve eggs you can give it to them and you would never know we didn't' eat them." She smiled and the others smiled as well. Jin sank his head into his food and wondered if now would be the time to quit his job. He had to bring it up…anytime…maybe in a little bit.

"Is that toast I smell?" Standing in the doorway was Captain Matthews, Hammer, Tony, and Allen; all of them seemed hungry enough to eat an antelope.

"Don't worry Jin," Shion rose from her chair and patted his shoulder, "I'll make the next round. So…how many will I be feeding?"

"I think I may have room for seconds," chaos held his plate, the stuff on his plate seemed rarely touched. Ziggy didn't eat much, but he never did, sadly, his smelling was still in place…and it did smell like road kill. KOS-MOS analyzed the food contents and brought out her weapons. Jin rose from his seat and reassured her it was ok. Everyone else was hungry.

"I guess I should've taken more cooking classes in college," Jin said ashamed. The next meal came on the way…and soon everyone was laughing and drinking to their heart's content.

"So…how was your guy's night Allen?" Shion stuffed some of her eggs into her mouth and looked at her friend.

"I can't remember half of it," Allen rubbed his temples and silently ate his food. Captain Matthews, Tony, and Hammer all seemed as silent; knowing full well they had prided into Shion's personal life.

"Oh…Allen talked about fishing," Hammer said seeming more like himself, though his black eye was still there causing a few to raise their eyebrows. "Oh you're wondering about the eye…well…while Allen was demonstrating…he hit my eye with his elbow."

"I did…well I'm sorry about that," Allen drank his orange juice and in the reflection of his juice he saw he too was sporting a black eye. "Hey Tony…why do I have a black eye?"

"Oh…er…you see the thing about that is…" Tony wished for anything to come up then…it was then that KOS-MOS excused herself from the table and left for the outside. Shion frowned and excused herself as she made her way out. Tony however still felt the questioning glares of the rest at the table. "Ok…we may have poked you around until you spilled your guts about Shion-."

"I-I did that…Jin-?" Jin seemed to wear a pained mask, chaos was looking to the door, Ziggy didn't seem pleased, and Allen looked like his eye was going to pop out.

"I'm afraid the truth had to come out sooner or later," Jin set his fork down and gave each and every member a serious look. "Shion is still traumatized about Kevin's death at the prototype. She won't move on…it is a double standard when she asks me to move on myself. We all must be there for Shion…especially you Allen-."

"You have no idea how hard it is to say those words Jin," Allen looked at his food sadly, "to be around her everyday…and hear all about Kevin…and what Kevin would do. She is happy in the past…I-I don't want to ruin her happiness. I don't want to be known as the man who spiked her very heart-."

"It is understandable Allen, I too feel like you." Jin rose from his chair and walked to his room. As he left the table he sat on his unkept bed, outside he saw Shion and KOS-MOS looking out at the city.

"KOS-MOS…why did you leave the table? It was very rude of you…not even to thank me for the food I made?" Shion's eyes blazed, angry that her android friend hadn't said thank you, she thought she was made better then that, but something seemed wrong.

"I am sorry Shion," she looked out at the road leading to the city, her red eyes lost in the traffic and confusion. "Last night chaos and I talked about love-."

"L-Love…that is a silly topic for chaos to bring up," she held herself then, that topic was once very familiar to her. "So…what did you say?"

"I defined love for him…I thought that was the most approachable way to the topic. We talked for a bit…then before he departed to sleep…he kissed my cheek."

"Oh KOS-MOS," she looked back into the bookstore and glared at chaos, chaos knew he was caught and began shuffling food into his mouth. "Did you slap him?"

"I saw no need for violence, the action was merely a demonstration of human affection for one another," KOS-MOS said this as if it were right off the page of some dictionary.

"A demonstration…well, that surely is one demonstration unlike chaos," Shion mused aloud. KOS-MOS was a bit lost, so Shion shook her head. "It's nothing to feel embarrassed about…I'm sure it was nothing," as Shion said this and made her way back inside…she wondered then about what KOS-MOS felt…and whether or not chaos had some purpose behind the kiss.

* * *

"No that piece doesn't go there Assistant number 2!!" The Professor was standing over Scott and was pointing at the place where the piece of machinery should've gone. The Elsa had suffered some kind of shock wave; the results were chaotic in the hangar bay as the arm on Jr.'s E.S. Asher fell off. The two were the only mechanics aboard, seeing as their vacation was spent here.

"Professor…I can do this fine by myself," Scott shouted back as he applied some adjustments to the blue E.S. arm. For years he had served as an Assistant to the old cranky man, smart beyond anyone's years, the only one that could rival that was the Dark Professor. "You know there is plenty of other E.S. that need repairs-."

"Assistant number 2…I am the veteran of such models, I can build these with my eyes closed. Besides that…you applied too much on the right side…now the arm won't be able to rise-."

"Professor…please leave me be and go check on the E.S. Dinah!" Scott never yelled like that before, but being under pressure from him, and the fact that the E.S. Asher belonged to the little master, just made things more complicated. Lowering his face shield he turned on the welding torch and began to work on the left side. With that on he didn't hear any yelp, no scream…not even the boots hitting the deck behind him.

"MY my, aren't we the busy beaver," the voice was rather soft, so as he turned off the torch and turned around, he met the cold purple eyes of a white haired male. He was taller then Scott…and much more built. "Sorry to interrupt such a difficult procedure, but I couldn't quite notice the sloppy job you did. This ship is supposed to have a medium sized crew…not even a security team to stop me. Did you know your front door was opened?"

"W-Who are you? And what did you do to the Professor?!" As Scott scanned the hangar bay he noticed the Professor wasn't near the E.S. Dinah. He became worried and noticed the welding torch in his hand he grinned. Pulling down his face shield he began to torch the man. He heard writhing groans of pain and smiled, he had done his part of saving the Elsa. But the laughter that followed made him frown.

"Ooooh, that sure does hit the spot!" As Scott raised the shield he saw the man had a bleeding wound where his arm once was. But then out of horror he saw it begin to appear again, this guy was practically immortal! "Now as to your earlier questions, the name is Albedo. As for your precious old man…he happens to washing the face of the E.S. over there."

"P-Professor…hang on!!" As Scott's eyes panned up they saw the old Professor hanging on for dear life on one of the E.S. Dinah's arms. Scott tapped a finger against Albedo and became mad. "You let him down this instant! He's harmless…just let him-."

"Oh please…I wouldn't be the villain if I gave in to your petty excuses," Albedo saw the torch Scott held and grinned. "You Professor is quite harmless now…but just a minute ago he tried to attack me with a wrench. And last time I checked…you weren't in any position to give me orders!!" Albedo sent a tiny aura into the torch and with a back flip over the rail he landed on the deck. The torch burned Scott's hand searing his flesh and causing him to fall to his knees. However, as he did he lost footing near the stairs…and went rolling down the stairs.

"Argh…I don't know how much longer I can hold this," the Professor said as he looked at his sweaty hands. He then looked down wondering what would happen to Scott.

"That teaches you never to handle hot stuff without the proper gear," Albedo sneered, then he walked over to where Scott was, the man was on the floor holding a quite serious burn on his hand and he seemed in no condition to get up. "Now…I want information, if you don't do as I say…your Professor will meet his end on this here deck. It would be quite colorful, the rich red blood flowing out of his head, the eyes squished like jelly…oh what a wondrous sound too, and the yelling, then it ends with a few last gasps-."

"Y-You're a monster…" Scott rose to his feet, his hand was still burnt and he seemed to ache from the inside. His eye was bruised from the last step, and his legs were barely enough to keep him from falling down again.

"Trust me young one…you haven't seen the worst side of me yet, so hold onto that insult." Albedo was about to leave, then did a roundhouse kick sending Scott flying into some equipment. "I don't do much martial arts any more, but our dear dad wanted us to be ready for the world…to be ready for the war. Now…what is your decision?"

"Halt…you are an intruder aboard the class freighter the Elsa, under codes 45 and 46 you are to be thrown out the airlock where you will suffocate." Several of the ship's droids were coming towards Albedo, one went to go look at Scott's wounds.

"I'm to be thrown out an airlock? You robots must be duller then I first thought, which wasn't much from this one. You see, we are currently in parking; to throw me out now would just have me get dirty from the mud. Now, I have a better idea, why don't you turn your robotic hides the other way…and I'll forget you never graced this deck."

"Err…then you are breaking code, we are then required to eliminate you!" The robots began to charge at Albedo, he chuckled at the sight; Scott on the ground got into a sitting position and feared what would happen.

"You are persistent…but alas, it just won't do here!" Albedo summoned up an aura and as he held his palm out he emitted a wide range attack sending the robots into the air and crashing into the rails above. Albedo laughed at their misery, though he doubted they felt pain…maybe a few short circuits…but they could be fixed up. He made his way to Scott then let out another aura attack sending the robot into different parts of the hangar. "Ok…I'll talk," Scott spit out some blood and felt relief flood his system as the man named Albedo stopped before him. "Who are you looking for?"

"I just wanted information, how did you know I was…never mind. The person I'm looking for has red hair, has quite a lot of interest in little guns, and sports a jacket that could've killed him if someone stapled it down to the deck."

"You mean the little master…don't you?" Scott groaned as he felt the little pain rise up in his chest. One of his eyes was shut, so all he saw was a lopsided view of the man, his smile haunting him.

"So…he goes by many names huh? I made it simple on my enemies by going by one name; I mean who wants to live a lie anyway? The past is part of you, wish he'd at least get over that. But in a manner of speaking, where can I find the little master?"

"He went to Gaignun's Kukai's residence where a special Encephalon has been prepared for him and MOMO."

"So…he goes by the name Gaignun, typical of him. I wish everyone went by one name…one name that defines who you really are. As part of our deal-." Albedo snapped his fingers and watched as the old man took a fall. Scott held out his hands, the only thing he could do in his condition. Albedo decided to let the old man live, so he moved the scrap of robots over into a pile and watched as the old man hit the pile. "Ma Peche and Rubedo…oh this is going to be good…" With that he walked out of the hangar and disappeared.

"Professor…?" Scott rose unsteadily to his feet and as he limped over the old Professor he saw no movement. A single tear rolled down from the eye still open, and then he fell to his knees, which shot pain up him. This Albedo would pay…but by himself he was pudding under one blow. What was even worse was he had given away the little master's position…he was dead. "Oh Professor…I'm sorry I've been such a nuisance. From now on I will obey your commands…I won't question your judgment…oh please come back-."

"Assistant number 2…get me the hell off these robots!" Scott jumped in the air as the Professor awoke with fire in his eyes. He then wrapped his arms around him and began weeping. "Alright…I get you missed me…now…since my back has broken…go activate one of the E.S. and get me up."

"Me…fly an E.S.? Professor might we wait for the little master or someone else more skilled in that area-?"

"I am not going to be spending my only vacation stuck on a pile of robots…now you will do that…or I can replace you with that lady-."

"Fine…but since you're back…" Scott climbed up the E.S. Dinah and sat in the pilot's seat. He then flipped a few switches and suddenly the arm began descending. The Professor yelled and Scott used his good arm to push many buttons. Building the Erde Kaiser with the Professor was one thing, but this was a new thing entirely. He found the right button just as the hand was above the Professor's head. "Shall we try that again?"

* * *

Jr. woke up and a saw the sun shining brightly above their sleeping spot. As he let out a yawn he saw MOMO was already up. Apparently last nights kiss was still on her mind, sighing he got up as well. "So MOMO, where to now?"

"Let's go that way," as she said that she pointed down a dirt road path, but her face would not meet his. Jr. walked beside her as they walked down the path; it appeared both of them had a lot on their minds. Suddenly some gnosis appeared on the road and Jr. pulled out his makarov pistols and spun them around his fingers. MOMO wasted no time and let loose a double shot taking them down. "C'mon…we have no time to waste on these pests."

"But I was getting ready to tear them-." Jr. placed his guns back in his holsters and lowered his head as they continued down the path. He looked at her butt and wondered…he wondered about the night. "MOMO…you can't be mad at me forever!""Jr…last night was wonderful," she stopped for a bit and looked at her boots, "the kiss itself was magical…but you pulled away…not me. Maybe…we should not talk at all." She held her head high and fought the tears.

"MOMO no…not after all we've been through," he placed a hand on her shoulder and made his way so he was facing her. "We have fought gnosis, fought the jokes of our friends, have been separated and reunited. I love you MOMO-."

"I wish I could believe that," she proceeded along the dirt path and then stopped immediately in her tracks. Jr. thought she was reconsidering but they had come to a clearing with a house. Someone was sitting in the porch swing. As the figure ran down the path…it became clear who it was.

"Rubedo…I can't believe it's you!" The girl had brown hair and olive green eyes. She wore a white nightgown and as soon as she reached them she hugged Jr. "I knew you would return…my love."

"S-Sakura…love..?" He looked to the side to see MOMO placing her hands on her hips and giving him a cold stare. Either he was dreaming…or he was wishing he was. In any case…he was dead.

**

* * *

**

**Authors note: **This is by far my longest chapter yet. It covers both the vacationers on the Elsa, Jin entertaining his guests, and Jr. and MOMO'S predicament in the Encephalon. Trouble is going to be stirring, for all our vacationers. Hope this makes up for my long overdue update, and maybe this will get some reviews too. Chapter six...will be done soon...or started...


End file.
